Behind Every Man
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Set in the Incredible Hulk 2008 movieverse. Betty Ross is tried of being pushed around, of being told to stay back, of only being able to scream when her man is threatened. Betty's decided it's time to change things...time to get incredible. ONESHOT


General Ross looked around the lab in interest, taking in all the work Doctor Stern had managed

General Ross looked around the lab in interest, taking in all the work Doctor Stern had managed. For years, Ross had managed some of the best scientists the United States Government had, working them with the best equipment, chemicals so rare almost no one had ever heard of them, and research funds that would make any professor sell his soul to get a percent of.

And yet, with just a vial of Banner's blood, Stern had managed to create rack upon rack of synthesized blood that would, in theory, cure Banner of his transformation…

…or give such power to anyone Ross saw fit.

In one moment, Ross was left with a choice: Follow his duty in capturing Banner, setting Stern up in a tiny hole somewhere in Gitmo, and call it a day; or he could break the rules and make Banner no longer needed.

"He's cured!" Betty was screaming at him, pleading for him to let her boy toy go. "He's no longer a threat!"

Ross considered this. If Betty were right, then Banner was of no use. He would end up with a chance to get his pound of flesh, sure. But his dream of a super-soldier army…back to square one.

"If it could be controlled…" Stern was mumbled. "God-like…the next step…"

Ross had to admit, for as destructive as Banner's alter ego, the one the media dubbed the Hulk, was, it did a fine good job. With just one soldier like that, the United States could win every war. An unstoppable soldier.

He eyed the canister.

How hard could it be? Banner was weak…he allowed himself to lose control…but a trained soldier, conditioned and prepared…with the right amount of failsafes…and what if Banner didn't lose control? Wasn't it possible that he was always running the show…just using the excuse of "The Green Giant did it" to avoid repercussions. No different than a man pleading insanity…

"Sir?" One of the soldiers called out to him.

"I want several of these vials packed up for investigation!" Ross barked out, picking out of definite interest, label "Mr. Green: Batch 2756- 100".

Betty was saying something, but Ross couldn't hear her, his focus on the red vials slowly being secured.

He was so close…so close.

&

(30 minutes later)

Betty would always wonder how things had gone so bad so soon.

In the span of an hour, Bruce had been captured, their worst fear realized. She wasn't stupid…she knew even with Bruce cured, her father would still do all he could to try and extract from him what created the Hulk.

Then…the news had come.

One of her father's men had injected himself with Bruce's blood, making himself into a monster that rivaled the Hulk.

That had led her to watch the man she loved throw himself out of a moving helicopter, in the hopes that the cure they had worked so hard to get him had failed.

It had.

And now, from the skies above Harlem, Betty Ross had to watch as the creature Bruce had become, the one dubbed The Hulk, fought the monster already being called the Abomination by the soldiers.

Watch him fight…

Watch him lose.

"Sir…the Hulk isn't slowing that thing down!" A soldier called out.

Ross cursed. "Damn it…"

"Why isn't it working…why can't he beat him?" Betty asked.

"Blonsky had already been injected with a super soldier formula." Gen. Ross told her. "That, combined with the blood he got from Stern, has made him stronger than the Hulk."

"Stronger?" The pilot called out. "Sir, that thing is twice as strong as the Hulk…and I've never seen anything stronger than the Hulk!"

"Focus on getting us closer!" Ross shouted.

Betty backed away from her father and the men, her mind racing. Bruce wouldn't be able to defeat Abomination on his own, and even if her father were able to find a way to take the monster down, the Hulk would be caught in the crossfire, killed just as easily as the Abomination.

Once again, it seemed like she would be losing the man she loved.

In a fit of frustration over life once again stealing Bruce from her, Betty lashed out, smacking several boxes with her hand. The soldiers paid no heed to her, which was good, as she was rather embarrassed that she had used her broken right arm and caused herself a lot of pain. Grimacing, she looked around for the med kit one of the soldiers had used earlier to treat her, hopeful that there might be a pain killer in it.

"Help the green one!" Ross was shouting at the gunner.

Finding the med case, Betty removed the syringe and a bottle of morphine, checked the needle over carefully before moving to plunge it into the bottle.

"The Hulk is down, Sir, and our weapons aren't doing anything!" The soldier called out.

"Get us airborne!" Ross cried. "We're no good down here!"

The helicopter shifted, several of the boxes Betty had knocked down slid back towards her, bumping into her feet. She shoved them away with the toe of her shoe, only to pause as she noticed the padded briefcase that now lay before her. Setting the syringe down, Betty carefully opened it up, finding just what she had expected: the canister of Bruce's blood her father had taken from Stern's lab.

&

(Minutes Later)

The Hulk shook his head, staring at the downed remains of the chopper. Rising to his feet, his head still fuzzy, he took several steps forward, wanting to make sure SHE was alright.

The groan of metal was the only warning given before Abomination appeared, perched on the downed helicopter like he was some twisted gargoyle. He laughed, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth, causing the Hulk to let out a sigh. The stupid thing just didn't know when to die.

Letting out a bellow, Hulk rushed towards his foe, only for the monster to send him flying back into a wall, grinding him against the stonework, pressing one of his protruding bone spikes into his chest. Hulk growled, trying to free himself, when he spotted movement from the helicopter.

Abomination turned, letting out a laugh as he watched Betty stumble towards them, her eyes glazed over.

"You don't deserve this power." Abomination snarled. "Now watch her…" He paused, cocking his head to the side.

Betty reached down, ripping the syringe from her arm and staring at it in confusion. She then glanced back up, eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of the battered Hulk, her fists clenching at her sides. The Abomination smiled again, scrapping his bone spike once more into the Hulk's skin. The green beast snarled, trying to free himself and get to Betty.

Betty snarled in response.

Both combatants froze.

Betty's eyes went emerald.

Her body twitched violently as her veins began to pop out, muscles swelling and bones popping as they elongated. Her feet tore easily through the slip-on shoes she had worn, increasing in length and size. Her legs stretched towards the sky, calves and thighs gaining rapid definition. Her pants rose up near her knees, tears appearing along them as the fabric strained to her. Abs rippled and tightened, her loose shirt rapidly becoming little more than a sports bra, her coat ripped free by one of her meaty hands. Black locks tumbled down her shoulders to the small of her back, her face, much like Bruce's, growing rounder and more thuggish, but still hold some of her beauty. Flexing her arms, biceps dancing as they quadrupled in size, the being that had been Betty Ross took a step forward, the ground cracking under her new weight.

The Hulk looked at the new figure in surprise, the Abomination pausing for a moment to take in the sight.

"Bet-ty?" The Hulk questioned.

The green female growled, teeth bared as she raised a muscular arm, fist clenched tight.

"SMASH!" She bellowed, her deepened voice booming throughout the impromptu arena as she unloaded her fury on the Abomination. She was one him instantly, pounding him in quick succession, each crack of her fists snapping the Abomination's head back. The monster that had once been Blonsky grit his teeth, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her aside.

"NO!" Hulk shouted, slamming both his fists into Abomination's shoulder blades. The creature trembled, raising his fist to punch the Hulk again.

He found his wrist caught by the creature that had been Betty.

She growled, slamming her fingers into his spine and pulling with all her might. Abomination roared , shifting as he tried to buck her free. Hulk, however, had other ideas, grabbing Abomination's arms and pulling him towards him. The larger of the three combatants let out agony induced screams as the two pulled, his eyes bulging out as the two green skinned behemoths yanked hard one final time.

With a sickening snap, the female of the two tore Abomination's spine from his back, letting out a roar as she held it up, Hulk tossing his dead foe to the ground. The woman panted, dropping the mass of bones and turning her attention to the Hulk.

The green skinned muscle bound man stared at the woman, his mind once again confused.

"Betty?" He asked, reaching out one of his large fingers to touch her green cheek.

The female gave him what best could be described as a smile. "Bruce." She murmured, her normally light, breathy voice coming out much deeper. She reached up, taking his hand in hers, shutting her eyes for a moment as she pressed his palm to her face.

The moment was cut short when another of General Ross' helicopters let loose a spotlight, illuminating the two. The two gamma-empowered beings looked up in frustration, before staring once more at Ross. The General took a step forward, motioning as if he wanted to say something, before finally stepping back.

He hand still wrapped around the female's, the Hulk rushed forward, the woman that had been Betty Ross keeping in step. The two leapt from the rubble of the building, quickly making their way out of the city.

"Sir…" One of the soldiers called out. "Should we follow the Hulk and the…er…She Hu…"

"Don't call her that. She is nothing of the sort." Ross said, his voice catching in his throat as he watched his daughter and the man she loved disappear over the horizon. "Get it together men…we need to get this place cleaned up, now!"

&

(One Month Later- 31 Days without Incident)

Betty smiled as Bruce slipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the rather crude sink the cabin had, moving her towards the center of the kitchen. She laughed as he tickled her sides slightly, the chuckles turning to a gasp as Bruce pulled her mother's necklace from his pocket.

She turned around in his arms, tears in her eyes as she kissed him, running her fingers through her hair as he pulled her body tighter to his. Their chests pressed together, their hearts beating as one.

198

199

200

Betty and Bruce paused, shared a smirk as their eyes went green.

(One Month Later- 0 Days without incident)

&

(Malibu, California)

"Jarvis?"

The computer instantly turned on the lights as Pepper Pots entered her boss' private workshop. "What may I do for you, Miss Pots?"

"Have you heard anything from Tony?" She asked.

The computer did its best impression of a dry British sigh. "As I informed you several hours earlier, Mr. Stark informed me that he would be called in…now…6 hours. That is how long he expects his meeting with General Ross to go."

Pepper frowned, sitting down at the workbench. "Why did he need to go ay all?"

"Mr. Stark believes that General Ross may be of value to them…and the incident in Harlem has him, obviously, worried."

"I don't like him getting involved with this." Pepper complained.

"Doubting his abilities? I dare say, he will not be pleased to hear that."

Pepper shook her head. "I don't doubt him against one Hulk…but now that there is a second one…he can't do this alone."

"That is why he is gathering allies…"

"Not good enough. He needs someone he hasn't met in one day…he needs someone he trusts…" Pepper said, glancing over at the still form of the Mach 2. She stood up, walking over to the armored suit, removing one of the gauntlets and holding it up, examining it. Pepper grinned as she pulled the gauntlet on, testing it out. "Jarvis…I'd like to work on a new file…"


End file.
